The present invention relates to a flexible object, in particular a shoe insole having a flat basic body, which is designed to form a layer on another object which, in turn, is at least essentially rigid.
Flexible objects of this generic type are widespread. It is, above all, shoe insoles which are of particular interest in the present case. One of the known insoles, disclosed in Swiss Patent Application Number 2964/89-8, has an absorbent layer which contains a material similar to cotton. On the upper side of this absorbent layer there is a layer of fibers which prevents the wearer's foot from coming into contact with the material in the absorbent layer. This is necessary as the material used in the absorbent layer is not very resistant to abrasion. The other surfaces of the absorbent layer are covered with fleece or tissue which give the shoe insole the stiffness required for this application. The whole of the underside of this layer of material has an anti-slip coating.
In using such an insole, it has been found that the anti-slip coating prevents the insole from slipping whilst in the shoe, but that it also prevents the insole from returning to its original, flat position if it should happen to slip in spite of the anti-slip coating. This is considered to be a disadvantage of the known insole.